Guess Who's Back!
by 13BeauBeau13
Summary: Kisshu's back to claim Ichigo for himself! Will he finally succeed? Read to find out! And I wrote this story a couple years ago, I read it and tried to fix any mistakes I made! I hope you enjoy! Please leave reviews to know if you like it so I can post the next chapter!
1. Chapter 1

"It's over," I whispered. I looked down, not wanting to face the sadness that seemed to radiate off him.

"Ichigo...?" Masaya asked.

"I'm sorry...It's just..." I said shaking my head.

"It can't be we've been-"

"I know, I just don't feel anything," I said finally looking up. Masaya's deep brown eyes bored down deep in my soul. Sadness coursed through my body just like my blood. I looked away hoping the sadness would just go away.

It didn't go away, his eyes kept on coming back every time I blinked. I felt a warm hand on my chin. His hand lifted my face so we were face to face.

"Ich...igo," Masaya whispered leaning forward. Once I noticed what he was about to do, I didn't have time to pull away.

Masaya's soft and delicate lips touched mine. Unlike before, warmth didn't spread throughout my body. No happiness, nothing. All that flooded inside me were the happy times Masaya and I shared throughout the last two years. I wish the sadness was replaced with happiness. That the memories were a sign of the future and not the past. I pushed away not wanting to deal with the pain.

I turned around and ran down the halls. I came after school to tell this to Masaya. It was painful but part of me was happy. I ran out the front doors and toward the Café.

Twelve times! Twelve times I tried to run away and get back to Ichigo, but each time Pai and Taruto stopped me!. I just can't take it anymore! This time I'm just going to walk out the doors, no looking back. I walked out the door and down the hallway. I took a left which got me to the main room.

Pai was sitting on his comfy chair (he doesn't like it when people sit on his comfy chair.) He was typing stuff on the biggest computer screen I have ever seen. It seemed like he was looking up glue. I walked to the front door.

"Thirteenth try I see," Pai said. I just kept walking, no looking back.

"Well, see ya," Pai said. I stopped and turned is he letting me go so easily? No! just turn around! But my legs wouldn't let me.

"Why aren't you electrocuting me or chasing me around with a pointy stick?" I asked.

"Because my butt is glued to the chair," Pai said interlacing his fingers. That explains the glue!

Um...?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"Taruto," Pai said.

"Ahhh, so can I leave now?" I asked, pointing to the door.

"Yup, but just remember, I will come after you!" Pai exclaimed.

"Yeah...," I said turning around.

"Bye! Bye!" Taruto yelled from somewhere. I turned around to see if Taruto was there. all I saw was Pai watching Hannah Montana. Wait, what? I shook my head and looked back at the screen. Yup, that was Hannah Montana. I turned around, not wanting to know why. I walked out the door and teleported to the ship.

Here I come kitten!

I burst through the café's door. I was that last to arrive. I straightened up and walked towards the door leading to my strawberry colored uniform. Nobody said a word, a glimpse of blank faces but no words. I entered the dressing room and got changed. I looked in the mirror and straightened my uniform up. think about every positive thing. I have great friends, I have a good job, I saved the world, I met Kisshu... Wait! I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was blushing.

A thought burst into my mind, I couldn't push it away. what if the reason I broke up with Masaya was for Kisshu? I could see and feel my face turning beet red. Nobody's in the room, so why am I blushing? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I stumbled out of the door just in time to see the first customer walk in. Masaya.

My eyes widened and I looked around to see if Pudding or Lettuce could welcome him. They both shook their heads. I swallowed and walked up to Masaya with a smile on my face.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew," I said.

"Ichigo," Masaya said

"Um, yes?" I asked.

"ICHIGO!" Masaya yelled. All of the sudden he jumped forward and had his hands on my shoulders. We fell backwards. I landed on my back and yelped. We kept sliding until I hit my head on the wall. My vision became fuzzy but I saw Masaya fighting off everyone.

"How dare you!" Pudding yelled, jumping on his back.

"Get off me you little rodent!" Masaya yelled. Pudding covered his eyes. Zakuro grabbed a hold of Masaya's arms.

"Take this!" Minto exclaimed. She bent her leg back and brought it forward. Masaya's eyes nearly popped out of his head and barely a word came from his mouth. I am so happy I'm not a boy. Years of ballet can really strengthen your leg muscles.

Pudding jumped off of Masaya and Zakuro let him go. Masaya collapsed on the ground moaning in agony. I put my arms on the ground and pushed up. Immediately, I fell backwards.

"Ichigo!" Lettuce cried, running towards me. everybody else followed. They helped me up, trying to make me feel as little pain as possible. I saw Keichiro and Ryo burst out from the kitchen. Keichiro whispered something to Ryo and he nodded. Ryo walked to the front to of the café and opened the door, changing the sign form "Yes! Were open!" to "Sorry, were closed."

He walked back to us and stood behind Pudding. Keichiro walked up to me and asked what happened and how was I feeling. I explained, but I was out of it. I was focused on the violent, heartbroken, groaning figure on the floor. all of the sudden his head snapped up and his eyes were trained on Minto. He slowly got up. I knew that once Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto have left that my Mew Mew powers are inactivated, but sometimes I forget.

I jumped out of my seat, forgetting about my wooziness. I took out my pendent and held in front of my face.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!" I yelled. I felt a tingle inside me and I embraced it. I felt power course through me. delight and comfort. It pulsed through my body until it exploded outwards.

There I was, cat tail and ears. Pink outfit. I was a Mew Mew again! I turned towards Masaya who looked surprised and in pain. I smiled and felt a familiar power burn inside.

"Ribbon! Strawberry! Surprise!" I yelled. I spun around and pointed my weapon at Masaya. Bubbles exploded outwards and hit Masaya hard. He flew backwards and hit a wall with a nasty boom. I walked up to him and saw that he was unconscious.

"Ichigo?" pudding asked.

I looked back and looked down. I had my Mew Mew outfit on. I could hear the little dings of the bell in my tail as it swung back and forth. I could hear people talking across the street. I had the sudden urge to take a nap, eat fish, and play with yarn. That could only mean one thing.

Kisshu was back!

I landed in a forest. The trees are rich green and the grass a light green. I stepped out of the ship and took a big deep breath. The fresh air smelled so nice. I never thought I'd miss it so much. The birds chirping filled my ears. I pressed a button on the ships key and it cloaked itself. The key also disappeared. I clapped my hands together and smiled.

I began to walk, but got too impatient and teleported in front of the pink Café Mew Mew. I smiled and licked my lips. I remember when Ichigo was in a pink dress and the Café was having some sort of ball. Then I ruined it. I chuckled and was about to teleport in when the doors started opening. I quickly teleported in the shadow of the trees. I watched as Minto, Lettuce, and Zakuro pulled something limp out of the Café. I squinted and saw that it was Masaya. I smiled even bigger. Did they kill him? Please tell me they killed him! Ichigo and Pudding came walking out. They were talking to Zakuro, hopefully on where to bury the body. I stifled a laugh. Zakuro nodded and they once again picked up Masaya.

Masaya groaned, that means he's alive. _Wondrous_. He opened his eyes, and looked around, his body still limp. A red car pulled up and Zakuro, Minto, and Lettuce put Masaya in. Zakuro and Minto got in the car. It pulled off. Lettuce and Pudding went inside. Ichigo stayed outside. She walked towards me, hopefully not noticing me. she sat on the ground and put her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around her knees. She rested her chin on her knees and closed her eyes. I slowly walked towards her. I stopped right behind her and bent over her. I smiled.

"Miss me kitten?" I asked. Ichigo jumped in the air and landed on her feet. As she swung around I straightened up. she looked at me in amazement. I chuckled.

"Kisshu?" She asked.

"Who else?" I asked.

"Uh, um... How's the weather out their?" She asked. That's all she could ask, huh? She must be embarrassed or really really miss me!

"Well, it's not trying to kill us," I replied. She shook her head and straightened up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well to me, it's kinda obvious," I said with a mischievous smile.

"If you're after the Mew Aqua, good luck. Plus, your planet's already saved, what more could you do with it?" She asked scornfully.

"I'm not here for the Mew Aqua." I said chuckling, "I'm here for you."


	2. Kisshu X Ichigo-Chapter 2

"Huh….?" I said confused. Why would Kisshu came back all the way to earth just for me? I mean I know he likes me but..? It must be a trap! I bunched my fists. Kisshu noticed.

"Oh no, no need to put up a fight kitten," He smiled. I growled. I am in no mood for his games

"What are you really up to Kisshu?" I asked.

"Visiting you," he replied with a smirk.

"Uh huh. Where are the others?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Um, I think Pai's glued to a chair, still watching Hannah Montana and Taruto is probably invading my mini fridge….." Kisshu said, frowning the slightest bit as he said mini fridge.

"…..what?" I asked. Pai…. Chair….. Taruto…. Mini fridge….?

"I came here on my own. Pai and Taruto are not WITH ME!" Kisshu exclaimed.

"Uh…" I said. How come they aren't with him?

"KISSHU!" a voice wailed. I looked around, so did Kisshu; but he had a confused look on his face.

Out of nowhere a chair fell on Kisshu! I jumped back, a little scream escaping me. Kisshu fell to the ground with a grunt. Somehow the chair managed to stay upright so the wheels were digging into his back. Sitting on the chair was Pai, his face pail. Kisshu was struggling to get up. Kisshu lied to me…

"What the hell Pai!" Kisshu yelled looking above him.

"Ha-ha!" exclaimed another voice. It sounded childish and strangely familiar. I looked up and saw none other than Taruto. Taruto floated down pulling Pai up -chair and all- he set him down next to Kisshu. Kisshu groaned getting on all fours. You could see tiny indents to where the chair used to be.

"Kisshu!" Pai exclaimed.

Kisshu looked behind him, glaring at Pai, "What… the hell… are you…doing here?" he said in a slightly raised tones taking heavy, ragged breathes. I took a couple steps back hoping they would forget I was here. I don't want to get involved.

"We need to tell you something!" Pai yelled. He was waving his hands in the air, trying to get out of the chair.

"We? You mean you need to tell them something" Taruto said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever! BUT HANNAH MONTANNA ISN'T ON AIR ANYMORE!" Pai cried. Tears were running down his face. Now that was sad…

"I… am going…. to…. MURDER YOU!" Kisshu said, with every word his voice rose till it was nearly a screech.

They came to earth just to tell me that Hannah Montana is not on air. They have guts…. Or they're just stupid. They come to me and say Hannah Montana's off air as if I might start breaking out in tears over that show. The only reason I know it is because of stupid Pai telling me about how Miley chose Jack or whatever over another dude. I don't really care!

I crossed my arms palms opened. My dragon swords appeared in my hands, I clenched them; knuckles turning white. A low growl escaped my throat and I took a step forward. Pai and Taruto took a step back.

"You come here!" I said enraged taking a step forward, "And you fall on me!" they took a scared step back (well Pai scooted back in his chair), "And you say!" I take another step closer, "That Hannah Montana's CANCELED!" they eagerly scoot back, "Do You think!" I take an eager step forward, "That I care!" they take a giant step back, "ABOUT THAT!" I screeched.

They trembled and I glared. I positioned myself to spring aiming towards there neck so I can be gone with them as quick as possible. I clamped my hands on my swords even tighter causing me to lose a bit of my feeling in my hands.

"Kisshu" I turned around slowly, Ichigo was standing there looking at me hands behind her back. I dropped my swords. They made a small thud as they hit the ground in harmony.

"Ichigo?" I asked, her face looked so sad.

"Just go home Kisshu, just go home," Ichigo said looking down. I choked on air; I never thought that was possible. I got to earth on my thirteenth try, and I'm told to go home by the person I tried so hard to get to. I struggled for words, but none came.

Ichigo turned around; she hesitated at first but then walked back to the café. I was paralyzed from my head to my toe. Stuck there, unable to even move an inch. My heart was like the titanic, it was sinking; and it hurt so much.

"Kisshu?" Taruto asked. His voice shook me out of my paralysis. I turned my head slowly to face him.

"Let's go home" I said. Pai was still glued to the chair. He looked serious, which must have meant he's over his little spazz attack with Hannah Montana.

"No," Pai said. I shook my head thinking he was in denial or something. I was about to teleport to where the ship was when I heard a big ripping sound. I looked behind me Pai was standing up a satisfied look on his face. I looked at the chair and saw a piece of fabric….I hope Pai's wearing underwear. I wanted to smile as if everything was okay, I wanted to laugh like there was no tomorrow, but I couldn't.

"No," Pai said walking up to me. I could see Taruto stifle a laugh out of the corner of my eye. "We're not leaving this planet. You, me, and Taruto will make it through," he said putting his arm around my shoulder, "we will help each other, pull each other through. Even though my show will never come back on, I can make it through. You can make it through too. We will get Ichigo!"

"Um…. You want me to go to therapy?" I asked

"No," he said glumly. I think I ruined his moment.

"Okay than, so what's my motivation?" I asked.

"My motivation is cheese!" Taruto exclaimed.

"Cheese?" me and Pai asked in unison.

"Yeah,"

"Why not Pudding?" I asked. I mean seriously, cheese?

"She's second, but cheese is like…God," he said dreamingly. I hope he was day dreaming about Pudding. Probably not..

"Okay then, we need to find you motivation like Taruto did….. so let's get started!" Pai exclaimed. Oh no…

"What!" Pudding exclaimed.

"Wow…." Minto said.

"Uh…" Lettuce replied

"I kind of figured….since you turned into a mew mew again," Zakuro said thoughtfully.

"Well I never thought that Kisshu would come back for me," I said, Kisshu's face flashing through my mind. I left out the part about Pai because that was a very awkward, and I have no desire to repeat those events.

"Well it's obvious! He likes you! He really, really likes you!" Pudding exclaimed, jumping up and down a big smile on her face.

"I know he likes me, but like why would he come all the way to earth," I asked.

"Ichigo! You are stupid! He doesn't just really like you, he's in love with you!" Minto said rolling her eyes.

"But… but why would he be in love with me…" I trailed off, my face a light shade of red. I was already loved once, and that didn't work out too well.

"It's true Ichigo" Lettuce said quietly.

"Yay! Kisshu and Ichigo are going to get married!" I felt my face turn a deep red.

"but I already told Kisshu to go home, what if he already left?" I asked quietly.

"So you want to find Kisshu?" Zakuro asked.

"Uh…" I said, not knowing what to say.

"Kisshu and Ichigo are going to have alien babies!" Pudding yelled frantically.

"What!? No!" I yelled. I jumped at pudding but she jumped to the side I hit the floor with a loud thud. I groaned turning onto my back.

"Enough fooling around Ichigo! Let's go find Kisshu!" Pudding exclaimed.

"Pumpkin pie!"

"No!"

"Rubber Duck!"

"No!"

"Cheeseburger!"

"No!"

"Taruto!"

"No!"

"You're so rude! Why can't I be your motivation?" Taruto whined.

"Because your motivation is cheese," I said. pai's hand hit the side of my face hard. I rubbed it growling at Pai.

"Are you motivated now?" Pai asked.

"I'm motivated to kill you" I grumbled. I can't believe he slapped me…. It didn't hurt as much as Zakuro's….. But she punched me…

"Yeah, I saw it in a movie a while ago, thought I'd try it out see if it worked" Pai said with a grin.

"I hate you, I hate you soooo much" I mumbled.

"I love you too, now let's see; what else can be your motivation?" Pai asked, looking off into the distance like he thought he was cool.

"How about Ichigo" I said.

"Nah, to simple, we need something that stands out… it needs lights!" Pai exclaimed.

"Las Vegas!" Taruto exclaimed. "I always wanted to go there, with the lights and all" he said. Yes, I'm sure it was just for the lights.

"Well I came to earth for Ichigo, I want to be with Ichigo, I am in love with Ichigo, give me one good reason as to why she shouldn't be my motivation," I said glaring at them both.

"Fine, have it your way," Pai snorted.

"Thank you!" I yelled, and teleported outside the ship. I took a couple of steps then stopped. I wonder if she will reject me again…. I shook my head. Think positive! I mean who can't resist these devastating good looks and my charming personality? I smiled teleporting to Ichigo's house. I looked around and saw no one I teleported into her room.

"Kitten! Come on out!" I said looking around. She wasn't there… I spotted something out of the corner of my eye. I turned and saw her pajamas tossed recklessly on her bed. I chuckled and examined them. Pink with strawberries. As usual. I teleported to school, she wasn't there. I teleported to the beach the park, everywhere I could think of. Where was my kitten?


End file.
